Jierda Wyrda
by NewVoice
Summary: Eragon just returned to the Varden and is given some intresting news.A new Rider has emerged and Eragon and Saphira are sent to ensure they make it to the Varden.This new Rider isn't what Eragon expected and makes him even more confused about Arya.
1. Flauga

**A/N I really couldn't stop thinking about this story. It was following me yelling "Write Me!" in my ear until I complied.**

***READ- This story starts off when Eragon gets back to the Varden after Helgrid. For the plots sake he made it back on his own and Arya didn't come to get him. **

* * *

**Jierda Wyrda**

**Chapter 1: Flauga**

Eragon stared across the field from the mouth of his tent. The Burning Plains seemed just as they had before he had left for Helgrid with his cousin, Roran. There was still some carnage and gore scattered across the plain. But for the most part the birds had picked it clean, and there were more birds still who circled the air, waiting for there next meal. Eragon sighed and went back into his tent.

_It seems even the animals know more battle is yet to come._ Eragon mused as he lied on his cot. He had only returned to the Varden the night before but he had yet to be able to rest. The moment he arrived Nasuada, Arya, Roran, and Saphira had all demanded re-counts of his adventured since Saphira had flown out of Helgrid 5 days before. After that they had told him about how no communication with the Empire's army had been made.

_What troubles you, little one?_ Eragon saw Saphira's outline against the outline of his tent. The two had yet to be able to speak to each other privately.

_A lot. There's very little that isn't troubling at this point._ Eragon said truthfully. He had spent most of his time while traveling thinking about the past, present, and future. Mostly he had been brooding on his conversation with Roran around the campfire what seemed like forever ago.

* * *

"_I know it may seem unlikely at the moment," said Roran, "but I'm sure you'll meet another women who will make you forget this Arya. There are countless maidens- and more than a few married women, I'd wager- who would be delighted to catch the eye of a Rider. You'll have no trouble finding a wife among all the lovelies in ____Alagaësia."_

___-_

_"__What human women can begin to understand who and what I am, or the extent of my powers?"_

___-_

_"I cannot in good conscience marry a women who will ago and die while I remain untouched by time; such an experience would be equally cruel for both of us."_

_-_

"In other words," said Roran, "It's safer for you to love Arya than to leave your heart free for the taking by a human women."

_-_

"_Who else can I marry but an elf?"_

* * *

_It just hurts Saphira,_ Eragon told her through their connection, _to know that I will find a women who can and will return my love._ In his heart, Eragon knew that it was most likely for him never to find someone for himself. The fact was, he could only marry an elf, but since they do not practice marriage he will end up lonely for all eternity.

_Fate would be cruel to allow one such as yourself to be alone through time. Just be optimistic, everything will turn out as planned._ Saphira pulled the flap of the tent away with a talon so she could see Eragon. _All will be well little one, I promise._

Eragon got up from his bed and went outside to guy Saphira's neck. She hummed, glad that the two were back together again.

_I hope your right._

_So do I._

Eragon awoke from his waking sleep a few hours later. After his conversation with Saphira he had decided to get some rest before he was needed elsewhere. Looking around he noticed Saphira's shadow against the material of his tent. After a quick yawn and stretch Eragon exited the tent and looked around at the Varden camp.

_How was your sleep, sleepy head?_ Saphira said when she noticed Eragon had emerged.

_Great_. Said Eragon. He felt re-energized after being able to rest without having to worry about attack.

_A boy came by while you were sleeping. He said that Nasuada requested your presence as soon as you awoke._ Saphira said. Without a second thought Eragon started walking towards Nasuada's pavilion, with Saphira right behind him.

_What do you think Nasuada could want? It couldn't be too urgent if it wasn't necessary to wake me._ Eragon told Saphira as the two twisting their way through the camp.

_It could just be some strategies for the next battle._ Saphira reasoned. _Or some more information on Murtagh and Thorn._

_Possibly_. The two arrived at the red tent and Eragon entered while Saphira waited outside.

"Good afternoon Eragon." Nasuada said as she noticed Eragon enter. She and Arya had been looking over what seemed to be plans for the next attack. Eragons heart sped up when he saw Arya.

"Afternoon my lady." Eragon responded, attempting to look anywhere then at Arya.

"We've just received news that could greatly improve the Vardens chances of over throwing Galbatorix." Nasuada told Eragon. He could tell that this was excellent news judging by how happy Nasuada seemed. He hadn't seen her so happy since the day he met her.

"And what would this great news be?" Eragon inquired. He walked towards the two women and tried to glance at what they had been working on but couldn't make it out.

"The Varden has had some agents inside of Uru'baen. Inside Galbatorix's own home to be exact. And we received word late this morning that they were able to steal the last dragon egg after months of work!" Nasuada said. It was clear that she thought this was the greatest asset to the Varden since Eragon had showed up at Farthen Dur.

_Another egg!_ Eragon excitedly told Saphira.

_Don't get too excited Eragon_, She said logically,_ It is a good thing the egg is out of the kings grasp, but it is still yet to hatch. It could take years before it finds its rider._

Eragon repeated Saphira's logic to Nasuada and Arya. But instead of the reaction Eragon was expecting Nasuada just smiled some more. When Eragon chanced a glance at Arya he saw even she had a slight smile upon her lips. He felt as if everyone knew something they had not yet told him.

"Am I missing a piece of the puzzle?" Eragon asked. Nasuada nodded.

"The egg has already hatched," Eragons eye widened in shock. "and that's why we need you. We need you and Saphira to go and get this new Dragon and Rider. It's dangerous for them to remain in the Empire longer than necessary." Eragon nodded. "In the report the agents said that they were here," She pointed to Furnost. "It's the Rider's home. How quickly do you think you can be ready to leave?"

Eragon saw the excitement in Nasuada's eyes. _What do you think Saphira? An hour at the most?_

_Sooner. I'm anxious to meet this new Rider and hatchling._

"We can leave as soon as some food can be found for our trip." Eragon told his liegelord. Nasuada clapped her hands and a soldier walked into the tent and bowed. She ordered him to find at least a weeks worth of provisions and to bring them to Eragons tent. The soldier bowed and exited. Eragon did the same as he left, he needed to prepare for his trip.

"Good-bye, Lady Nasuada. Good-bye Arya." Eragon still avoided Arya's eyes as he exited.

_Ready for our next big adventure?_ Eragon asked Saphira as they once again picked there way through the many tents that made up the camp.

_It seems unlikely that going to escort a Rider is dangerous to be classified as an adventure. But then again, you have a way of attracting trouble._


	2. älfrinn

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

* * *

**Chapter 2: älfrinn**

Eragon and Saphira flew faster then a falcon as they soared over open desert. It was around midnight, the two had been on the move for a few hours already. When Eragon reached his tent there was already a pack of food lying at the mouth of the entrance. He was able to immediately mount Saphira and start their journey.

_Do you need to rest yet?_ Eragon asked concerned. Saphira had been constantly flying since sundown and he was worried she would tire soon.

_I'm fine. Just un-entertained. Do you wish to speak about what happened during our time apart again?_ Eragon sighed. He really did not want to talk about how much he thought about Arya while he was away. But he knew Saphira would get him to speak before long.

_I love her. I know it. But she either does not return my love or won't. It's just confusing._ Eragon waited for her answer. Saphira seemed to be trying to choose what to say carefully.

_Eragon, have you contemplated how to move on from Arya?_ This question shocked Eragon. He had thought about perhaps attempting to transfer his affection, but for the reason's he gave Roran around the campfire, he couldn't.

_It would be unfair of me too woo any human woman. Like what I told Roran._

_Think Eragon,_ Saphira said sternly_ We're on our way to met another Rider. One that will have your immortal life and be able to understand. There's a chance that they could be female._

_The chances of that are slim. I've never heard of a female Rider, only female Dragons._ Eragon said stubbornly. Truthfully, he didn't want to get over Arya. She was like an obstacle he was yet to overcome.

_Fine. Be stubborn. But I bet that this Rider is female._

_I'm not saying they couldn't be. There's a chance. I'm just saying that I can't command my heart to give up Arya._

_Fair enough._ The two ended their discussion with an agreement to disagree as they continued to fly through the night.

-

Two day's later their destination finally came into view. Furnost was a good-sized city on the shores of Tudosten Lake. To avoid detection Eragon and Saphira had flown over the lake and were hiding in the forest of poplars and birch trees.

_I'll go and find this rider. You stay. We can't afford to let the empire become aware of out presence._ Eragon told Saphira once they had landed among the birch forest.

_Fine_ Saphira said, _but if you take more time then necessary I shall fly to Furnost and destroy any one or thing that comes between you and I._ She growled for emphasis.

_That's either very sweet or very frightening. I appreciate it either way. If all goes well I'll be back by dark. Good-bye Saphira, I'll miss you._

_I'll miss you as well. Good-bye little one._

Eragon then took off as fast as he could north-east, barely visible through the weak morning rays of sunlight.

* * *

Eragon arrived at the gates of Furnost around noon. It took him longer then expected because as he neared the city more and more people were traveling on the road. Eragon had since altered his features so that he no longer had any resemblance to an elf. Afterwards he changed some human features so that no one would associate him with the picture that the King had posted in every city.

As he entered the city Eragon was relieved that no one recognized him. He wandered through the city trying to remember where Nasuada told him to meet the new Rider and their guards. "An abandoned run-down house on the west side of the city." Eragon recalled Nasuada telling him before he and Saphira had departed. He turned to a street that seemed like it went to the west end and followed it.

The house proved harder to find then Eragon thought. It seemed as if every house on this side of Furnost was run-down and unoccupied. Eragon had to resort to trying to find a humans consciousness in one of the houses. After searching and searching he finally sensed a group of people hiding in the upper level of one of the worst-off houses. Eragon entered the house cautiously, even though he knew these people were part of the Varden they might not be so logical to figure out it was the Rider who entered the house. He slowly climbed the stairs, willing them not to creak. From above Eragon could hear frantic footsteps. Something must have alerted them to his presence.

"Bazul!" Eragon cursed under his breath. He then attempted to find someone who's mind was unblocked so he could tell them not to attack. It seemed as if all the minds were securely shielded. Finally he was able to find one the was poorly protected.

_Do not attack,_ he told the unknown person. _I am Dragon Rider Eragon Shadeslayer. My appearance is altered but I assure you it is I._ The footsteps above stopped and were replaced with hushed voices. After a few silent moments Eragon continued up the stairs.

When he reached the top he carefully opened the door. On the other side of the door were 7 men Eragon recognized from the Varden. They were all guarding what Eragon assumed was the new Rider and their Dragon.

"Who are you?" One of the men barked at Eragon.

"Eragon Shadeslayer, Rider of the Dragon Saphira. Nasuada sent me to escort the new Rider to the Varden quickly and safely." Eragon told them. His message seemed to have stopped them from attacking but did not assure them of his identity.

"You do not look like the Rider who fought along side the Varden." Another man called out.

"I had to change myself so I wouldn't be recognized. Now please I need to hurry. Where is the Rider?" Eragon was getting annoyed. He had already wasted enough time. There was no way he was going to able to make it back to Saphira before nightfall.

"Fine, we believe you." The first man said. "Eragon Shadeslayer, meet Rider Kat and her green Dragon.

_Her?_

Then men moved aside and reveled a girl around Eragons age in a ragged dress crouching, in her arms was a green baby Dragon.

Eragon realized he was looking at the first ever female Rider.

**A/N I'm sorry its taken me forever to update. I haven't been near a computer in a week and a half. Next chapter should be up soon.**


	3. Eka eddyr ai Shur’tugal

**Chapter 3: Eka eddyr ai Shur'tugal**

Eragon was hardly thinking consciously as he led the girl named Kat and her Dragon through the outskirts of Furnost. They couldn't go through the city as Eragon had because the dragon in Kats arms would attract too much attention.

"Rider Shadeslayer, may we please slow down. You might be able to keep this pace all day but I certainly can't." A female voice said from behind Eragon. He turned, surprised. Kat hadn't said one word since leaving the worn-down house. Since his thoughts about there actually being a female Rider were disrupted he took a second to examine the girl before him. Kat had long wavy brown hair that went to about mid-back, green eyes with long eyelashes, full lips, a heart shaped face, and a petite body. By human standards she was extremely pretty. Her dragon had dark shiny green scales and large quizzical eyes.

"Of course, I apologize." Eragon slowed from the fast walk he had been previously using. "I forgot about how I compare to humans now. I'm sorry."

"It's alright Rider Shadeslayer." Kat said. Her voice had a musical theme to it, although it was much more subtler then the elves. For some reason being referred to as a 'Rider' from a fellow Rider bothered Eragon.

"Please just call me Eragon."

"O.k." She paused. "Eragon."

"If you don't mind me asking," Eragon started, trying to make conversation. "What is your Dragons name?" He knew better then anyone that Dragon's were not mindless creatures that should be ignored.

"He doesn't have one yet. He only hatched a few days ago and in stories it says riders waited until they could communicate with their dragon to name them. Also I haven't been able to think of any suitable names. Everything's happened so fast." Eragon could here the sorrow in her voice.

"You seem regretful that your dragon hatched for you." He observed.

"No…not quite. I miss my family and my home, but now that I have him there's no way I could be without him. What was it like for you when Saphira hatched?"

The question startled Eragon. People always only wanted to know what had happened, not what Eragon felt like. "The same. My family and home was in danger, but I knew I had to keep Saphira. It was inventible." He answered.

"How old were you when you found the egg?" It seemed as if Kat was genuinely interested in Eragon's history, so he was happy to answer any of her questions.

"Fifteen, it appeared when I was hunting. I took it home and tried to sell it to the village butcher. Luckily he refused it." Eragon laughed at the memory. "How old are you?" He asked realizing he had no idea.

"Almost sixteen. So if you found Saphira' egg when you were fifteen how old are you now?" Eragon was shocked by her answer. He now knew what people use to feel like when they found out their savior was barely a man.

"Umm…" Eragon had to think. He had lost track of time since Palancar Valley. "Probably seventeen by now. I had just turned sixteen when I set off to find the Ra'zac." _So little time has passed since then, although it feels like a decade._ Eragon thought as he looked towards the sky. The sun was beginning to set it the western sky. There was absolutely no chance of reaching Saphira that night. "I think we should find a place to spend the night. Are you hungry? It should be safe to stop by now." Furnost was tiny behind them.

"Yes, famished." They found a sheltered spot near some rocks and sat down. Eragon began to build a fire while Kat just sat and played with her dragon. Eragon could tell she was trying to communicate.

"It's not going to work." Eragon told her. Kat looked up and raised one eyebrow at him. "Talking with your minds. Saphira was a few weeks old when she started. If he just hatched a few days ago it's not enough time."

"Oh." Was all she said. She turned to watch as Eragon attempted to make a fire. After a few moments of struggling with two rocks to get a spark he gave up.

"Brisignr." He murmured as quietly as possible. The fire sprang to life before him. Eragon had remembered what Brom told him about Riders learning about magic. Kat was definitely too new to know the power she would one day have.

"How did you do that?" Eragons attempt to hide his magic seemed futile.

"Uh...I just rubbed two rocks together until I got a spark. It's a very common way to start a fire when there's no flint around. I could show you. Every Rider need basic survival skills." Eragon rambled on.

"No…You said something and it started." Kats expression turned from curious to excited. "Was it magic? I heard Riders could use magic from old stories but I never thought it was true."

"Fine I used magic." Eragon told her.

"I knew it! Can you teach me?" Kat reminded Eragon of how he had acted when Brom first told him about magic.

"I'm sorry, I can't." The excitement from Kats face vanished. "You weren't supposed to find out. The look on the young Riders face broke Eragons heart. "Well…I can't let you use it. But I can teach you about it. As long as you promise to never use it unless I tell you too. Promise?"

"I promise. How do you use magic?" Kat went and sat by the fire so that Eragon could see her face through the flames.

"Through ancient language." Eragon said as he took of the pack he had been wearing. He started taking out everything he would need for a stew. "The most important thing to remember about using magic is that whatever you use it to accomplish, it will take the same amount of energy as if you actually did it. If you attempt something that takes too much energy, you die."

"Okay, I understand that part. But how exactly do you make magic work. How do you access it?" Kat asked, obviously annoyed that Eragon had avoided her question.

"It's difficult to explain," Eragon paused to think. "I want something to happen and I feel a sort of energy in my head. I release the energy by saying something in ancient language."

"So there's absolutely no way I would be able to use it?" Kat clarified. To Eragon she looked as if she was determined to use magic.

"You wouldn't be able to do anything that would save your life in battle. But…" Eragon looked around until he spotted a small pebble on the ground. "Here." He threw the stone across the fire for Kat to catch. "Hold it in your hand and say 'Stenr Risa!' while concentrating on lifting the stone."

Kat nodded and stared at the stone in her hand and muttered 'Stenr Risa'. Nothing happened. Becoming agitated she tried again. The stone remained grounded.

"Don't worry. I wasn't able to do it my first try either. And I hadn't discovered magic until months after being a Rider."

"I guess..." Kat placed the stone on the ground, looking disheartened.

"Keep trying, it'll happen." Eragon gave her an encouraging smile making a blush creep up Kat's face. "Food's ready." He said looking down at the food on the fire.

"Good I'm starving." The two distributed the food and started eating. Kat's little dragon climbed into Kat's lap and she started feeding him bits of food. The sight made Eragon smile for some reason unbeknown to him. They finished dinner without another word. By the time the last of the food was gone the sun was setting but darkness was already spreading through the surrounding area.

"We should rest. We can continue on in the morning." Eragon said as he moved some logs in the fire to make it subtly glow.

"Alright. Good-night Eragon." Kat lied on her side beside her baby dragon.

"Good-night Kat." Then Eragon entered his dream like state, a smile on his lips.

* * *

**A/N This chapter's original purpose was to introduce some things about Kat. I don't think I did that all that well but it works any way.**


	4. Fyrn

**Chapter 4: Fyrn**

Nasuada paced around her pavilion anxiously. Ever since Eragon and Saphira had departed there had been a constant, nagging worry of attack. She had been in suck a hurry to send the two of them off to collect the new Rider that she hadn't stopped to think that the Empires Army could have seen them leaving. So for five days the entire camp had been on alert, anticipating an attack. In an attempt to calm herself, Nasuada sat down and counted backwards from 10. It was a simple trick but usually accomplished the task. When she was at three one of the nighthawks entered.

"Pardon my lady," The man bowed respectively. "King Orrin is here to see you. He says it's urgent."

"Fine, fine. Send him in." Nasuada waved the guard away. A moment after he left King Orrin entered. He looked distraught.

"Nasuada, I've just received a new report from one of my spies in Uru'baen. Galbatorix has somehow discovered that the egg has hatched already. He's sent parties out to search for the new Rider. Please tell me Eragon has contacted you with good news." The King said in a panicky voice. The news deeply disturbed Nasuada. It would have been bad enough if the dark King knew the Varden had stolen the egg, but now he knew the dragon inside had hatched.

"Unfortunately I haven't heard anything from Eragon or the guards. I do not even know weather or not Eragon has collected the Rider.

"Well…we must hope for the best. I should return to my tent, incase another message is delivered. Good-day Nasuada." Orrin briskly walked out of the red tent. Nasuada slumped down in a chair as soon as he left.

"Eragon…where are you?" She asked into the empty tent.

"Lady Nasuada?"

Nasuada's head shot up. First she looked towards the entrance of the tent, but no one was there. She quickly glanced around the room. The mirror Eragon had used to contact her in the past caught her eye. She took a few cautious steps towards the mirror so she could see it better. When Nasuada was directly in front of the mirror she finally saw Eragons face.

"Eragon." She sighed in relief.

"My lady." He bowed his head slightly. "I have the rider. I should be back with the Varden in three days."

A sense of relief went through Nasuada once again.

"You must hurry. Galbatorix has found out the egg hatched."

"We shall try to make it as quickly as possible."

"Good. I expect you to check in with your progress at least once a day." Nasuada told him, she did not want to go through the stress of not knowing what is going on again.

"Yes my lady."

"You should go. But before you do, what is this new Rider like?" Nasuada asked. Eragon's expression became amused.

"Well…" He looked thoughtful for a moment. "She's not what we expected, but I believe she'll make a fierce Rider."

"That's good- wait," Nasuada interrupted her own comment. "She? The new Rider is-"

"Female, yes. Her name is Kat." Just as Eragon had finished, Nasuada herd another voice in the background on his side."

"Eragon, why are you leaning over a puddle?" Both Eragon and Nasuada chuckled at the question Nasuada assumed Kat had asked.

"Speaking to the Varden." Eragon said looking away from Nasuada. "Good-day Lady Nasuada."

"Good-day Eragon." She watched as Eragon faded from view and went to sit down once again. The conversation had given her plenty to think about.

_A female Rider!_

* * *

**A/N Sorry it took so long for me to update. I've been extremely busy. This chapter was really just a filler chapter to find out what was going on at the Varden.**


	5. Ethgri Moi

**Ethgri Moi**

The Sun was just rising, signaling the start of the third day of Eragon and Kat's journey. Across the barren plain there was barely any life to be seen. Except for the two lone figures that were walking steadily through the plain.

"Eragon may we rest?" Kat huffed. It was obvious the two had not stopped in hours. Kat looked exhausted. Her hair, which had been beautifully done when Eragon first laid eyes on her, was now tangled and limp. Eragon on the other hand seemed the exact same. No trace of tiredness crossed his face.

"I'd rather get away from Melian quickly." Eragon responded, his breathing perfectly even. The two had been forced to circle around the city instead of going through it. They didn't want to get caught. Saphira had been and still was flying miles above them with Kat's little dragon on her back.

"You may be able to go on forever at this pace Rider, but a mere human simply cannot keep up."

"Don't forget Kat, you're a Rider now too. Think of this as training." Eragon said, showing no sign of slowing down.

"I doubt even the mighty Shadeslayer could have done this when Saphira first hatched. Unless you are actually an elf." Kat observed, looking at Eragon closely. For the last few day Eragon had constantly been trying to convince Kat that he is human, but she was still yet to believe him.

"I've explained before Kat. I'm human. But your right. We probably should stop and rest for a while. We just need to make it to cover. I see some ridges out there." Eragon pointed to an unclear shape far off in the distance.

"Would it be possible for Saphira to fly us there?" Kat asked, squinting her eyes trying to get the undefined covering into focus.

"No, it's too risky. She could be seen. I can carry you though." Eragon stopped walking and looked at Kat.

"Are you sure?" Kat said nervously. Eragon smiled, picked her up in his arms and then sped off. The dry, barren landscape blurred past as Eragon ran as fast as he possibly could.

"Is this safe?" Kat asked as she threw her arms around Eragon neck to stabilize herself. "Won't we be seen?"

"It's not that far. And I'm a lot less noticeable the Saphira." Eragon said. He shifted Kat in his arms, highly aware of their position.

"Will I be this fast when I complete my training?" Kat questioned. Eragon was reminded again of how he use to pelt Brom with endless questions about his new life.

"You'll be fit, but I was a special case."

"Amazing Kat breathed once Eragon set her down. It had taken no time at all to reach the small ridge that Eragon had seen when it was merely a speck.

" I'll call Saphira and tell her it's safe to come down now." Kat nodded and Eragon looked up towards the sky, searching for the familiar touch of Saphira's mind.

_It's safe. You can come down now._

_On my way little one._ Within moments Eragon could make out the shape of her body in the sky and hear the beat of her wings. Soon the earth quaked as Saphira's massive body landed.

"Hello Saphira." Kat said as she walked to the great dragons side and picked up her own. "And hello too you too." She cuddled the little dragon into her.

"Have you thought about any idea's for names yet? He should start communicating with you soon." Eragon made conversation as he began gathering kindling for a fire.

"No, not yet. Oh!" Eragon looked up from his task in alarm. Yet Kat wasn't in any sort of danger, she was staring at her dragon that was staring back.

"Kat, what happened?" Eragon asked, his voice laced with concern.

"I-I think he just…spoke." Kat sounded amazed.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing it was just a feeling I got. Like he's trying to connect with me." Kat looked directly at Eragon. "Am I being delusional?"

"No. It's perfectly normal. Just…attempt to do it again. It'll become easier and clearer if you practice." Eragon looked intently at the young Rider.

"Okay." Kat looked back to her dragon. After a few moments she jumped.

"What is it?"

"He said my name." Kat said, sound dazed. Eragon couldn't help but smile, wondering if he looked as amazed when Saphira first said 'Eragon.'

_That is exactly how you looked._ Saphira said. She flashed Eragon an image of his face from years before.

"Incredible isn't it?" He asked Kat, ignoring Saphira's statement. Kat looked up from her alert dragon.

"Absolutely amazing."

"Now there is no excuse for him not to have a name. So you have any suggestions?" Eragon continued their previous conversation.

"No. What sort of names do dragons usually have?" Kat inquired, looking between Eragon and her dragon confused.

"Well," Eragon said. "we could go over names of past dragons ans see if any appeal to either of you."

"I don't know any past dragon names. Stories about them were always banned in my village." Kat looked slightly embarrassed, a faint blush crossed her cheeks. Eragon became momentarily distracted.

"I'll help. When I was trying to name Saphira Brom listed all the names he could think of."

"Is that how you found Saphira's name? I'm just wondering because it's so beautiful and fits her so well. I thought you would have thought of it just for her." Kat stated. She put down her dragon and started to help Eragon build a fire.

"Yes. Saphira was the name of Brom's dragon. It was also the only female name he gave me. The was not a lot to choose from." Eragon chuckled. "Brisignr." He added. The two riders watched as flames sprung to life and reached up towards the sky.

"I'll never get use to that." Kat said looking at the fire. She then sat back beside Eragon. "What other names did he give you?"

"Well there was Hirador, Fundor, and Galzra"

_Briam and Ohen if I recall._ Saphira suggested.

"Briam and Ohen. AlsoGretiem and Beroan"

_As well as Roslarb_

"Any of those interest you?"

"There all wonderful. What would you prefer?" Kat asked her dragon. After a few moments she spoke. "I don't think he enjoys any of them." She seemed slightly disheartened.

"I'm sure we can think of more." Eragon told her. "Saphira, do you remember anymore? You seem to have a better memory than I."

_Jura. That is the last one Brom told you that day._ Saphira told both Eragon and Kat.

"Jura?" Eragon watched Kat look carefully at her dragon. "Are you positive?" The tiny green dragon nodded his head slightly. "Your name is Jura." Kat turned to Eragon. "His name is Jura." She smiled radiantly, like at that moment her whole life was complete.

"A fine name for a fine dragon." Eragon nodded in approval.

_Excellent choice hatchlings._ Saphira added.

Kat laughed and once again Eragon couldn't help but notice her beautiful smile.


End file.
